Yours Truly
by Golden Ducks Violet Ribbons
Summary: Spend the Marauders’ 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry through James’ and Lily’s amusing journal entries. (A Joint Story By i o u a name and Loraliant Angelisa Snape)
1. The Beginning of an Eventful Year

****

Yours Truly

Chapter 1

By i o u a name

Lily Evans' Journal - PRIVATE!

August 31st, 1977

My Room

9:00 p.m.

Dear Journal,

It has happened again. You'd think Mum's gotten used to it by now. But _no_. Tomorrow, I'm heading off for my final year at Hogwarts and Mum's downstairs making sure that I didn't forget my underwear. Which she had done the year before. And the year before the year before. And so on. Merlin, I'm seventeen, a legal witch, _and_ Head Girl. I'm very much able to pack my own underwear, thank you very much.

Yours Truly,

Lily

****

In Bed

Midnight

Dear Journal,

I can't sleep. Tomorrow (well, actually today) - the beginning of my final year at Hogwarts. I don't know if I'm ready. Well, it would be nice to see Jasmine and Destiny again. Oh, it's been so long since I last saw them. Who else is there to catch up with? Oh yes, Remus. I wonder how he's doing. Journal, it must be horrible for him to go through what he does once a month. At least he has his friends by him. Ugh. I'd just remember - Potter. Another year with him. Honestly, of all the people who die each year, why isn't Potter one of them?

Yours Truly,

Lily

****

12:04 a.m.

Dear Journal,

Okay, maybe that was too mean. I don't want Potter to die. I just want him to get as injured as possible without dieing. Okay, maybe not that either. Somebody just need to teach that arrogant fool a lesson.

Yours Truly,

Lily

****

September 1st, 1977

Kitchen

8:36 a.m.

Dear Journal,

Too excited to finish breakfast. It's only a few hours until we leave for King's Cross. Petunia is giving me a weird look.

"What?" I asked.

She looked away without answering. How rude.

Yours Truly,

Lily

Car

10:15 a.m.

Dear Journal,

We're almost at the station. I'm sitting next to Petunia, who's giving me some weird looks again.

"What?" I asked again.

She turned her head and looked out the window, ignoring me. Stupid cow.

Yours Truly,

Lily

****

Train

10:54 a.m.

Dear Journal,

In a carriage on the train, waiting for Jasmine and Destiny. I had just got away from my parents. Mum was squeezing me to death, sobbing about "how her little girl's all grown up." Luckily, Dad returned from getting my trolley and pulled Mum away so that I could finally breathe. After a bit more talk about remembering to pack my underwear and coming home for the holidays, they finally let me go through the barrier.

Yours Truly,

Lily

****

10:58 a.m.

Dear Journal,

I hear loud laughter and voices outside my carriage. They were saying:

"That was brilliant!"

"Did you see the look on his face?"

"Yeah, he looked like he was going to go in his pants!"

"We got Snivelly good!"

Oh Merlin. No, no, no! I recognized those voices. They belonged to…the Marauders.

At that, the said fools burst into the carriage.

"Evans," said Potter. "Lovely day?"

"It was," I muttered.

"Whatcha doin'?" Sirius Black asked. "Writing in your little diary?" He smirked.

"None of your business, Black," I spat.

This is all for now. I'm going to go find another carriage.

Yours Truly,

Lily

A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter one. The next chapter is covered by Britttany. So, your reviews for this chapter would be answered by me in the third chapter. Confusing, but new. I like new challenges. Please review. Thanks.

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this fan fiction belongs to me. They're owned by J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros and a whole lot of other companies and people, but certainly not me. The only ones that belong to me are those that you don't recognize. NOTE: The format of this story was inspired by Louise Rennison's Angus, Thongs, and Full-Frontal Snogging (and all the other confessions of Georgia Nicolson).


	2. An Exotic Continuation of our Eventful Y...

**Yours Truly**

**Chapter 2**

**By ****Loraliant****Angelisa****Snape**

**_Seventh Year Boys' Dorm _****_9:00 p.m._******_September 1, 1977_******__**

Dear Manly-Journal-that-Sirius-nor-Remus-nor-anyone-else-will-ever-see, 

Hello. In case you have forgotten, I am James Potter. And I am now Head Boy of Hogwarts. I am a Chaser and captain of the Gryffindor team. And, I am absolutely smitten with Lily Evans. 

Yes, that is true. But wanna know the worst part?

SHE HATES ME SOMETHING TERRIBLE!!!!!

Yes, it's true. Oh well, I'll be sure to make her fall for me. And Snapple (codename for S.I.R.I.U.S), Pepper (codename for P.E.T.E.R), and Rapper (codename for R.E.M.U.S) will not, shall not, cannot help me, either.

I also get to move into the heads? dorm tomorrow. No more Sirius or Remus or Peter!

Yours truly,

James David Potter

**_Still 7th Year Boy's Dorm: _****_10:00 p.m._********_September 1, 1977_****__**

****

****

Snapple is so annoying. He sleepwalks, sleep talks, and sleep-annoys-me!!! So, I am going to look like a panda tomorrow. I wonder if Lily likes pandas. Remind me to ask her.

So, anyway, I need to get some freaking sleep. Till tomorrow, 

Yours truly,

James David 

**_Same as above_****_: _****_5:45 a.m._******_September 2, 1977_******__**

****

****

Okay, this is the first day of classes. Oh joy, I think I'll start dancing? On the plus side, I'll be seeing Lily Evans. Oh well, she'll probably say "Oh come off it Potter! You're pompous, conceited, and God, could you get any more pathetic? Every year it's the same thing! Will you go out with me Evans? Go on, go out with me? My lord, will you get it through your head?! I will never go out with you!" 

Oh well. That isn't so bad, considering what happened on the train yesterday. Let's just not go into detail with that, right?

Well, I have to go and be briefed with Dumbledore. I am Head Boy this year and have to have everything that I need to do explain to me. Will it make sense that I kept up with Remus ever since fifth year about what goes on around here? I know what I'm supposed to do. I am not, as Evans would say, pompous. It's just that certain people get on my nerves and I retaliate. Can I help that?

Oh well, I have to go now. So, until next time.

Yours truly,

James David 

**_Head Meeting: _****_7:00 a.m._******_September 2, 1977_******__**

****

Well, hello manly-journal, 

****

I am supposed to be taking notes, but instead I am summing it all up in this. So, this year, Lily is supposed to try and get along with me, while taking points away from everyone else. Well, guess who will be looking after Snivellus? Yep, yours truly. _Moi_. So, not only that, we have to keep our Prefects in line, help plan the feasts, organize Quidditch games (guess who will get stuck with that job? Most certainly not me this year), scheduling Hogsmeade week ends? The usual. See, I already knew this! Watch, here's Dumbledore's words right here:

"Now, Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, I have to advise that you try and get along with each other this year. As such, Ms. Evans has been a prefect for the past two years now. So, she knows what to do. Now, James, you were not. So, here is what is expected of you: you must advise the prefects on what to do and what not to do,? (okay, so I left this out; so sue me), ?plan our feasts, organize the Quidditch games, take points away from those who are misbehaving, schedule our Hogsmeade weekends, etc. I expect full honesty from both of you, full cooperation from each, and please, James, try not to bother Mr. Snape this year."

Shut. Up. I got most of it, didn't I?

Yours truly,

James David

**_Head Boy's room: _****_12:30 p.m._********_September 2, 1977_**

Journal:

You know how I thought this job was gonna be easy? (See old Manly-journal, page 444, last page.) Well, it was, for the most part. Lily is being laconic towards me again. I can handle that. What I can't handle is Snape walking around calling her a you-know-what. 

So, Sirius and Peter just threw a big prank. They didn't even ask me to join! Oh well, it's not like I can. I can't. However, for this graduation, I plan on throwing the biggest prank! So, as you can see, if you don't then I will explain it to you, I have to keep out of hot water so the prank will not be ruined. Also, I need to have Lily see that that is not always on my mind. Yes, I am no longer what she would call a prick.

So, anyway, Sirius, Remus, and Peter did not include me in that prank. And you know what? The professors believed me! I don't think Lily did, though. Oh well. So sad, too bad.

Yours truly,

James David

**_Heads' Common Room 11:_****_06 p.m._******_September 2, 1977_****

Okay, why on earth do I always put a heading and a date on every single journal entry? I mean, I've always thought it was just a spontaneous thing! Our society is very weird? There is a name for the insane, crazy, daft, what-ever-you-wanna-call-them people! Weird machines!!!

Sirius would definitely be one of them.

But would Lily? I don't know, she just seems like the type to take over the world by using nagging. That or her good looks? 

**_Head Boy's Room _****_11:07 p.m._********_September 2, 1977_****__**

Lily is a sadistic bitch. She kicked me out of OUR common room. 

She said, "You are going to set an example whether you like it or not! Insomnia isn't a good example! Now, you go and sleep!"

Okay, here's a question. Why would she yell my head off, fussing at me for staying up too late? Because she is wearing down! Oh yeah, she's starting to care about me. 

Yours truly, 

James David

**_Head Boy's Room: _****_11:10 p.m._********_September 2, 1977_****__**

(I think we all know that date by now, right? I think it has already been established that the year is indeed 1977. Okay, no more saying what year it is until January first.)

Quidditch practice will start early. I am the captain; therefore, what I say goes. So, I need the following players? Positions: 

Keeper (I'm thinking of going with Dan Summers, the brother of Beulah Summer.)

Seeker (I know this second year that's just the right build. Can you guess who it is? Bet you can't. It's Peter's VERY distantly related cousin, Miguel.)

Beater (Only missing one; I have no clue who could fit in this spot.)

Oh well; Lily's yelling at me through the door. 

"Go to bed, Potter!"

Yep, this is my life. I am starting to regret it. Til tomorrow.

Yours truly,

James David


End file.
